Obsevious
by Xianscent
Summary: Having the power to command one person could be the most fun anyone could possibly have. It could even be useful. But what if your puppet was Harry Potter and your puppet master was Draco Malfoy? DracoxHarry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, the books or the characters.**

**Rating: T-M**

**Pairing: DracoxHarry.**

**Warnings: Mature content, Language, Homosexual relationships.**

_Chapter I_

As the sun edged at the horizon on a very clear, cool day, Harry Potter awoke from his placid slumber. He slowly rose from his bed, rubbing his glowing emerald eyes. "Tuesday." he mumbled lowly, placing his glasses atop his nose.

At a snail's pace he dressed himself in the proper uniform, heading downstairs with a group of Gryffindor's to breakfast.

Everyday passed by like this. Nothing new happened and everything was in perfect order. Until two devious twins decided to bother the poor raven boy.

"We would like you to try something." A feline-like grin was pasted on Fred's face as he placed a small goblet by Harry's bedside.

The boy furrowed his brows and yawned. Apparently it was much too early in the morning for him to cooperate correctly. "What do you want." he mumbled, slurring the words carelessly.

"We want you to try something. It's a lovely drink we've made, Harry. It's called Obsevious." George inquired. He helped Harry and propped him up against the pillows, putting his glasses on for him.

The raven stared at the goblet for a moment in pensive thought. He wondered if it was another trick of theirs. Those twins and their guile schemes. But he chose to drink the very pale, cloudy blue liquid that sat inside the small goblet. His head slightly tilted to the side. "That was actually delicious." he said.

The two Weasley's smiled. "What did you taste?" asked George.

Harry thoughtfully licked his lips for a second. "It was very light and almost had the taste of a pear, but a bit sour at the end when I swallowed. Very smooth texture, like silk."

"Excellent!" The twins singsonged.

Fred slowly stepped back. "Harry, would you please stand and hug George?" he asked.

Confused, Harry stared at him for a moment. "Why would I do that?" he asked in reply. But without even having the thought, he stood and hugged George. Surprise flooded his face. "Huh?"

"It works!" George said happily, prying the raven's arms from his body. But the boy's arms flung around him again.

"It works very well. And he responds rather quickly." Fred concluded, "Harry, would you please go and get dressed.

Harry unconsciously unhooked himself from George and grabbed his uniform, getting dressed elsewhere.

"I wonder what else we can do with him." Fred murmured lowly.

"You perv." George muttered, elbowing his brother in the ribs.

Fred merely shrugged. "It was just a thought. I was curious." he said innocently.

-

Harry was alert at breakfast later on in the morning. He realized that the twins – no, not just the twins. But everyone he knows can control him just by saying a mere three words. He was doomed.

"Harry?" Hermione said softly, noticing that Harry was abnormally jittery.

The poor boy flinched and turned the brunette's way.

"You seem very strange." said Hermione, sitting up to meet his gaze, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, y-yeah. I'm fine. Just fine. Completely okay and not worrying the least bit." Harry lied, turning to face the two twins. They only smiled.

"Harry, would you please tell Hermione the truth?" said George, watching Harry face the brunette yet again.

"I'm not okay. I'm paranoid. The least bit from okay. I'm scared. Those foul creatures sitting right across from me can control me like a puppet!" The small boy firmly gripped the edge of the table, "I was running around for them all morning obeying as if I were their slave! I will _not_ deal with this anymore! I've never been so humiliated in a-"

"Enough, would you, Harry?" Fred ordered.

Harry shut his mouth, unable to speak another word until commanded.

"How could you?" Hermione scolded the two older red-heads at the table. Though, it all seemed interesting to her. Controlling her very best friend with only one command? How ingeniously twisted in one's mind. "Harry," she said, "Would you please pass me a fork?"

Harry obeyed, passing the intelligent brunette a fork. "Not you too." he gasped. Being tortured by his friends was bad enough. _Please let nothing else go wrong today._

-

Oh no. Draco didn't have a partner for Potions? How? Certainly something must have gone wrong. "Why..." Harry whispered under his breath, "How could this happen..."

He cautiously sat at the edge of the seat farthest from the blond, focusing his attention elsewhere.

"I am not happy, Potter." Draco muttered, his glowing silver eyes narrowing into a sinister glare.

It was as if he read Harry's mind. He ran around for not one, not two, but for the whole Gryffindor class. Everyone knows how to control his actions now and it was quite amusing to them. Harry wished death upon himself. He folded his arms on the table before him and stuffed his face into them, grumbling foul words under his breath.

"Would you pick your head up, Mr. Potter?" Snape said lowly.

Harry inhaled a sharp gasp and met Severus Snape's gaze. A malicious smirk was planted on the man's face. A small whimper escaped the raven's throat. Now he was doomed.

"Today, instead of taking many more notes on it, you will all be making a Befuddlement Draught." Snape called as the class silenced, "You may not use your notes, but you may use the knowledge you have attained, unless you have not gained that knowledge like the few of you I spy in this room... Begin."

"Let's just get this over with." Harry hissed, already starting on the potion without the help of Draco.

The cocky blond watched the Gryffindor, surprised that he actually knew what he was doing. "I hear something was going around about you, Potter." he sneered, "You did something, didn't you?"

Harry paused for just a moment, but kept his mouth shut and continued his work.

"Would you tell me what's going around? I need something to torture you with." said Draco, his voice low and sinister.

"I can be controlled by anyone because Fred and George gave me a potion." Harry blabbered, covering his mouth with his hand. He was dead.

Draco snickered. Oh, this was going to be fun. "Potter." he hissed, "Would you take all my notes, do all of my homework and projects and serve me for the rest of the year?"

The poor raven ducked his head, choking out a 'yes' and biting down hard on his bottom lip. He sat down when he was finished and nuzzled his face into his folded arms. Nothing could be worse than this. You literally see the red horns, demonic tail, and pitchfork that highlighted Draco's complexion.

"Excellent." the Slytherin snarled. He couldn't wait for the next day. This was pure torture for the boy and the blond loved it. "Sit with me at dinner today. I want you to do something."

"Damn you, Malfoy." Harry grumbled lowly, "Damn you to hell..."

-

"Fred! George!" Harry was furious. Enraged and almost uncontrollable. "Do you know what I just did!? Do you!?" He spasmed with anger, sitting down on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What happened, Harry?" the twins asked in perfect unison.

"I fed the devil dinner!" the raven hissed, "I fed him with my own two hands! I sat right beside him, practically touching Malfoy's body! And I was _happy!_" His hands tightly balled into fists. This level of anger couldn't compare to Draco's on a regular day.

George sheepishly averted his eyes. "Well, we can't reverse it." he mumbled.

Harry's heart must have stopped. He was completely motionless, staring at the two red-heads. Obviously they were the real devils here. "What did you _say_!?" he screeched.

The two Weasley's gulped and shrouded away from the boy, quickly running from his sight. They were thinking of an antidote. They'd imagined screaming and objects breaking, but all they heard was quiet whimpering from the couch. Harry was crying.

The small boy realized he was helpless now. He would serve Malfoy for the rest of the year, and probably the year after and the one after that. But he felt a pair of hands gently touch the top of his head.

"Don't cry, Harry." said Ron. Though he wasn't good at most things, he would do his best to help Harry with this tragedy.

"Ron!" Harry cried, flinging his arms around his friend, "Oh, please don't enslave me like the others did! I can't take it anymore, please save me from this!"

"D-don't worry." mumbled Ron, patting Harry atop his head. He flinched as he felt tears soak into his uniform. Surely the boy must be in pure pain.

Slowly, Harry started to calm down. The tears ceased and the burning heat in his cheeks fled. He felt happier. Being comforted was the best medicine for him.

"You can unhand me now." Ron said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, sorry." Harry smiled and unwrapped his arms from the Gryffindor's body, sighing and sitting back on the sofa. He ran his fingers through his messy, black hair, blotting the tears from his eyes with his sleeve.

"Go to sleep, mate. It's almost midnight." Ron said, yawning and walking to his bed.

Harry decided it was the right thing to do. He needed the sleep since he used so much energy throughout the day.

-

"Come on, Potter. Another bite." Draco ordered.

The Boy Who Lived lowered his eyes and fed the Slytherin his breakfast. He could care less whether he was tortured or not right now. Sleeping for only four hours just wasn't enough for him.

"What's wrong with you today?" the blond asked.

"Nothing, just eat so I can go back to sleep." Harry mumbled drowsily, holding up the fork.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Would you tell me what's wrong, Potter?"

"I only got four hours of sleep last night and I never get a break from anyone so I'm just really tired." Harry said unconsciously, his voice monotoned. He mechanically fed Draco the last of his food and closed his eyes, the fork slowly dropping from his hand after a while.

"He fell asleep you know." Pansy said, watching Harry for a moment.

"I know." replied Draco, "Just leave him." He glanced down at the boy. His face looked so innocent. So adorable in the strangest way. It was almost intoxicating.

"Are you trying to melt him or something?" asked Pansy, noticing the unusual stare.

Draco blinked a few times and looked up. "What?" he muttered.

"Eh... Nothing, forget it." Pansy murmured, continuing to eat.

Harry didn't wake up until Draco shook him awake. "If we're late I'm blaming this all on you and you'll be doing twice the work for me." he snarled, dragging Harry to the Potions classroom.

The raven slowly opened his eyes and lazily sat down, resting his head against the table. His head pulsed from lack of sleep and his body ached tremendously. _I have to take notes for Malfoy._ He unconsciously took out a notebook and a quill pen, staring at the front of the class with his eyes half open.

He scribbled across the page, but his handwriting was messy. He sighed. _I have to write clearer for him._ His main focus revolved around Draco. Nothing else would cross his mind and the blond could see that clearly.

_I have to focus._

_I have to do it for him._

_I have..._

Slowly, Harry's mind fell blank and his eyes closed. He was asleep again.

Draco sighed and snatched the pen away, writing his own notes. But he couldn't help but stare at the boy while he slept. He looked adorable. The blond placed a hand on the top of Harry's head, slowly massaging his fingers into the ravens hair. It was so soft.

He jumped back and moved farthest away from Harry. He scared himself. How could he touch Harry like that? It was... It was so wrong. But it felt good. It was so right. He wrote a few notes while entwining a few fingers into Harry's hair. He liked the soft texture. It was such a lovely feeling.

Suddenly, a warmth built inside his chest. It was awkward and unusual. And he never felt something like this before, although, he ignored it completely as his attention was focused on his notes.

How much more ignorant could he be toward his feeling?

But near the back of the classroom, Nevile watched this scene with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that Draco was touching Harry with the softest touch. He wasn't even crying out in pain. It was truly amazing. And it showed that Draco actually had feelings after all.

And those strong, secret feelings were for Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II_

Rain beat against the window quite loudly on this very cold morning. Harry couldn't remember how he got back inside the Gryffindor Common Room. Everything was a blur. The last thing he saw was Draco. Draco. Had that foul creature brought Harry to his room?

He shuttered in disgust, putting on his glasses and dressing in the proper attire. Cautiously he walked downstairs, not wanting to stir up any trouble for the day.

"Harry," George cooed from the sofa.

The boy flinched and turned around.

"Would you please tell us what happened yesterday?" asked George.

"I don't remember. I was tired." Harry answered lowly, "Why? What else is going around about me? Did I do something or does everyone at Hogwarts know that I can be their personal toy?"

"No. We just heard from a little, sheepish bird that a certain someone was getting closer to you." chirped Fred.

Harry sighed. "Well, tell that bird to shut its beak." he huffed, walking downstairs to breakfast alone. He already sat with the Slytherin's, awaiting Draco's arrival.

"Draco should be down in a minute, Harry." said Pansy, seeing the pain lingering on his face.

The raven only made a small nod as his reply, twirling the fork in his hands. He couldn't wait for the day to be over, although tomorrow was the start of another 'wonderful' day. The poor boy sighed and placed his head on the table, exhausted from sleeping too much now.

But he felt a cold hand run through his hair. It was almost soothing and the touch was so caring and soft. He wanted to sleep again.

"Asleep again? The two weasels must have worked him to death." Draco said lowly. He slowly sat down, careful not to disturb the Gryffindor. He silently ate as Harry drifted off into his own world, really falling asleep this time.

"The poor thing can fall asleep so fast." Pansy said quietly, tilting her head to the side, "Such a shame. Do you think you're making it worse when you order him around?"

Draco shook his head. "I'm only giving him minor things, he was so tired when he sat next to me in Potions. Those lions wore him down." he growled, biting into an apple. His slender finders gently tied into the ravens dark hair. The softness was such a pleasure.

"You two really do make a good couple." Pansy murmured with a grin.

"Please, Pansy. Me with this half-blood?" Draco sneered, looking down at the small boy, "Well. He does seem rather cute... But I refuse to be with him."

"The more you refuse the more you want." Pansy singsonged, looking down as she felt a malicious glower burn into her soul, "You know it's true."

"And how do you know this?" asked Draco.

Pansy smiled as she looked back up. "In your mind, you're having a constant battle. You shroud away from Harry, but the more you do, you get more comfortable with him and automatically go to touch him just like you did when you stepped into this very room. You love him."

Draco flinched at the word. Love? "I do not." he hissed. But he stared at the boy. He was confused. Out of all people, Draco was unsure of himself. _Do I love him? _He hid the thought, his hand moving from Harry's head, to his waist. Did it feel right? Was it wrong to do this? No, it was warming. It _was_ right. Draco was sure of it. "Maybe I do." he murmured softly, his silver eyes setting aglow.

"You should kiss him to make sure." Pansy cooed, watching the two with interest.

"You are one twisted girl." Draco muttered, "He's asleep. I can't kiss him. I have to do it when he's awake and ready."

"Then wake him up. He's already ready for you!" Pansy huffed.

Draco smirked. "You're being pushy, I think this is only for your own pleasures."

Pansy rolled her eyes and stood. "I'm going to class early." she muttered, grabbing the only book she had and walking from the table.

The blond snickered to himself and pulled Harry onto his lap, accidentally startling him awake.

"Stop, I'm tired..." the Gryffindor mumbled, completely slurring the sentence as he rubbed his eyes. He was unusually cranky. Maybe too much sleep isn't good after all.

"It's alright, Potter. I'll leave you alone." Draco said, pressing his lips to Harry's ear. The whole table of Slytherin's were silent, their eyes fixed on the two. And Draco knew they were surprised. He only smirked in satisfaction. Now they knew he loved his enemy. His rival. His love.

*

"See? I told you!" Neville nearly shouted, pointing over to the Slytherin class. The Gryffindor's stared and stared. They couldn't believe such a thing could happen. A cunning Snake with a treacherous Lion? Such a thing couldn't be true!

"How disgusting, although, it is their choice to... Love each other." Hermione choked out the last three words, utter disgust on her face.

Ron's face turned a sickly shade of green. He felt faint. "That isn't right at all. It's almost dangerous!"

Seamus Finnigan was at a loss of words, along with Fred and George.

"I think they're gonna kiss!" Ron gawked. The Gryffindor's turned their heads. Draco's lips were awfully close to Harry's. Ron gagged at the sight and shut his eyes, humming a tune to focus on something more pleasant.

Neville cringed as he watched the two. He couldn't stand it anymore, but he chose to watch with the remaining people that stared, seeing that there was nothing better to do.

*

"Potter." Draco murmured softly, "If I asked, would you be my boyfriend?"

"Depends." Harry answered honestly, unconsciously speaking as he lazily tried to wake up.

The Slytherin placed his cold lips on Harry's neck, feeling him tense. "Because I want you to be mine." he breathed.

The small boy flinched and said, "Do you?" Slowly and cautiously, he pushed himself away from Draco, only to be pulled back a little forcefully.

"Would you kiss me, Potter?" Draco whispered.

Harry's eyes widened. But before he can react, his lips firmly pressed against the blond's. It was a nightmare.

Draco only smirked and pulled Harry closer by the waist, devouring the boy's lips, loving each time he tensed. Slowly, he pried Harry's lips apart and pushed his tongue into the raven's mouth, tasting and admiring the warmth.

A whimper tore through Harry's throat. How could Draco do this to him? But to his surprise and horror, he kissed back hungrily. It was as if he wanted this. He actually liked it. He cautiously wrapped both of his arms around the Slytherin's neck, lightly panting. Struggling to gasp for air. His fingers tied into the blond's hair and he pulled rather hard, feeling a groan travel from Draco's mouth into his own.

The temperature in their bodies must have rose to a boiling point. The Slytherin dug his fingers into Harry's lower back, resulting him to give such an arousing moan. He begged for more when Draco pulled back, not caring the slightest bit if everyone stared. And that's just what they all did. Stared.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" the blond whispered, grazing his lips against Harry's throat.

"Yes." the raven said. He gently nuzzled his face into Draco's chest, biting down on his bottom lip.

Draco grinned, stealing one last kiss from Harry's lips. "You can go back to your table." he whispered, gently pushing Harry off of his lap.

The Gryffindor Golden Boy pouted and wrapped his arms around the beautiful Slytherin. "I don't want to." he breathed, his voice filled with a plead.

"Okay, you can stay." Draco murmured in the boy's ear.

-

"Settle down, settle down!" Trelawney chirped lively. Her eyes soon met Harry's gaze. "Harry Potter!" She rushed over to the boy, "I saw you and Draco Malfoy together in the Slytherin Common Room! And, oh, what a lovely scene it was."

Harry's cheeks flushed a bright red as every student's eyes were fixed on him.

"Yes, yes. I just saw it in a very cloudy vision. Oh, how passionate you two were." Trelawney prattled onward as Harry slyly slipped into the nearest seat, stuffing his face into his folded arms.

The minutes passed slowly. Harry lazily stared into the crystal ball provided, waiting for anything to show.

"Harry." Hermione whispered, "Do you know what you've done to the whole class of Gryffindor's?"

"No, I don't actually." said Harry, looking toward the brunette.

Hermione sighed. "Neville _and_ Seamus fainted at the sight. Ron had to leave the room and Fred and George were looking for the nearest bathroom!" he whispered in a hiss.

"Why a bathroom?" asked the raven.

"You really don't want to know." Hermione said lowly, "It was such a grueling sight. It was as if we were watching a little chipmunk being stomped on several times by an ogre!"

"I don't care, I love him, Hermione." Harry mumbled lowly, seeing something actually spark inside the crystal ball. He watched for a moment until a hazy picture appeared. He squinted his eyes.

Slowly, the picture cleared. Inside shown two white roses, one glowed a brilliant red-orange and the other a green with a silver tint. The stems were twisted together and the thorns were stripped to the side, sinking into a pool of darkness. Swirling and sinking into the black suspension.

The two roses slowly started to wilt away at the same pace, the dried petals rising up from the darkness of the pool into the air. They replenished themselves by drinking in the light, growing into a majestic field of roses of all colors. The sky was a luscious blue. The glass, a healthy green. And the dew that set upon that grass sparkled gold and silver.

"How beautiful..." Harry breathed in awe. His fingers grazed along the fragile glass of the ball. He wanted to see more, but to his disappointment, the picture faded. He wished for it to stay, though, he knew it would always be a wonderful memory.

"Oh, Draco." he whispered with a sigh. It felt like days since he'd seen the Slytherin. He missed the blond so much. His touch. His voice. Everything about him. He just had to see him again.

But Draco wasn't at lunch or at dinner. The day just dragged on hopelessly as Harry grew more and more depressed. His lips weren't satisfied to their fullest. "Draco..." he mumbled, climbing into his bed and stuffing his face into a pillow. He couldn't stand being alone.

But his boredom got the best of him. He sighed and daydreamed throughout the night until he finally fell asleep near dawn.


End file.
